Dear Daddy
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 22: By midnightmist101. "A series of letters between Bella and her father, who is overseas risking his life for his country."


Dear Daddy,

I have so much to tell you! A new family moved to Forks. Apparently, the parents, Carlisle and Esme, adopted 5 kids. Can you believe that? 5 kids! Can you even imagine that? And they're all teenagers too. Can you imagine living with five of me? But the weird thing is that the kids are together. I'm not going to judge though. Because technically they aren't related. Alice and Jasper are dating and so are Emmett and Rosalie. Poor Edward is the odd man out in a house full of couples. I can't even imagine how hard that must be. I mean, he has to be surrounded by reminders that he isn't dating anyone and is the only lonely person in his house. Anyway, apparently Carlisle is some big shot doctor. Did you hear that Dr. Gerandy is retiring? That's why they hired Dr. Cullen. Apparently, Esme wants their kids to grow up in a small town, which is why they chose Forks. I'm going to try to befriend them. I can't even imagine how hard it must be for them. Moving in the middle of their high school career.

Anyway, Mom tried to cook dinner again last night. I had choir until seven, so I didn't get home until late. She was hungry so she attempted to make homemade pizza. The oven ended up catching on fire. I permantly banned her from the kitchen. So you better stick with that, mister! I know that when she flutters her eyes at you, you cave and give her whatever she wants! I miss you. When are you coming home? Are you going to be able to come to our parent preview? Are you going to be able to come to graduation in May? How are your buddies over there? Do I know anybody that's over there with you?

I have to go the store so I can make stuff to send in the care package. What do the people in your bunk like? I'll send them stuff too. Well, as much as I would like to make this longer, I can't. I have a Spanish test to study for and I don't want to be up until midnight tonight. Be safe!

I love you,

Bella

My dearest Bella,

I wish I had a lot to tell you. Everyday is the same over here really. We get up, do our jobs, and then we go back to sleep. We hardly ever get a day off and we never really have any free time. I wish I had more time to write you, but unfortunately we're so busy over here.

The people, especially the kids, are very friendly. And don't tell your mother I said this, but you can defiantly tell who is part of the Taliban or at least supports them. But seriously don't mention that to your mom.

Isabella Marie Swan didn't your mom and I teach you to never gossip about anyone or anything? I know you were just telling me about them, but what if they didn't want their business spread all around town? I don't care if it is true; it isn't polite to spread gossip. Do you understand, Isabella Marie Swan?

Ah, your mother. How many times gave we told her that she could not cook? She just doesn't listen. You get that from her :) and I do not let her get everything that she wants! I'm offended that you would even think that! I only do that with you :) I miss you too sweetie. You and your mom are my first thought in the morning and my last before bed. And I'll be home sometime in May. I won't be able to come to your parent preview but make sure that your mom records it and then I can tell you how good you did when I come. And God, I hope that I will be able to come to your graduation. You will have no idea about how bad I will feel if I miss that.

Everybody over here is fine. We all miss home and our family, of course, but we're making it over here. I don't think that you know anybody that I'm over here with this time. You can meet everybody at the airport when we come home. I think that they know everything about you because I talk about you so much. And sweetie, the guys over here will take anything that you send us. But personally, I would like some cookies (any kind- I just love your cookies!) and maybe some of your homemade bread? I sure do miss your cooking! Are you going to have some food at the airport when I come home? The food plain sucks over here. It's all cheap and healthy and nasty! I hope you are doing great in school. I would hate to have to ground you when I come home :) And I'm always safe. I love you too, my sweetie.

Love,

Your Daddy

Dear Daddy,

If you were here, I would so roll my eyes at you. I was so not spreading gossip. I was just informing you of their family history. Seriously get it right, father. And seriously, I feel like you guys think that I tell you everything. News flash, I don't! Like that time I didn't tell mom that it was you that broke her vase that Grandma gave her. Or that time that you said you were going to go on a diet but I caught you buying chocolate doughnuts. Or that time you told mom that you would watch less TV and then you went over to Billy's house and watch all the football games that you could possibly watch. Getting my point?

But seriously, be safe and don't do anything stupid. And I do to listen! I just choose not to listen. Get it right :) Mom recorded parent preview; I made sure of it. Do you know when in May you'll be home? Graduation is May 24th. I'll understand if you can't make it. You're making the US safe for everybody. I understand.

And how do I know if I know anybody if you don't tell me their names? Seriously! And you better be telling everybody good things about me. And I'll send you the goodies as soon as I'm done baking them. And mister, that's what you need. You need to eat the healthy food there because you sure don't eat it here. I'm doing awesome in school, thank you. I'm offended that you would even think that I would be doing awful in school. And be careful.

I love you :)

Bella

Dear Bella,

I raised you better than that, Missy. Don't get an attitude with me. This is a dictatorship, not a democracy. It does not matter that I'm halfway across the world; you are still to show me respect, got it Missy? And I know that you weren't gossiping. I was just enforcing the idea that you should not spread gossip about other people. Especially since it could or could not be true. Don't you remember when Jessica and everyone else besides Angela spread that rumor about you last year? You came home crying everyday. I just want you to understand how it feels when you spread gossip about people. Even if the person doesn't show how much it hurts on the outside, it hurts them on the inside.

And okay, I get it! You don't tell us everything. Even though you should. But suddenly, I have developed selective memory loss and I have no idea what you just told me about not telling your parents everything :)

I'm always safe. I have a lot more years ahead of me. I plan on giving you away at your wedding, and spoiling my future grandchildren. Notice I said future. If you make me a grandpa right now, there will so be consequences. I can't wait to see your show. It will be awesome, as always. You have a fantastic choir director who will not let you down :) I don't know when in May I'll be home but you and your mom will be the first people that I will let know. Then you guys can go and play phone tag and pass along the information. And no matter, I will be there!

I'm sorry! I just can't do anything right according to you. There names are Brian, Caleb, Cody, Zack, Jordan, Matt, and Jeff. And I'm telling them nothing but good stuff, trust me :)

Thank you for the delicious treats! :D They were amazing! The guys and I tore through them. And I do eat healthy! (By my standards, not by yours). And keep up the hard work. I'm always careful. I love you too sweetie :)

Love,

Your Daddy

Dear Daddy,

I don't know how many times I have heard you and mom say that over the years. And yes, I know that I'm supposed to show you respect. And I do show you respect. I never disrespected you. You and mom raised me right. So please stop worrying, okay? Yeah, dad, I remember. "They are just jealous. Don't let those petty girls get to you." it was just hard to listen to these jealous girls spread nasty lies about me. We had just moved here and I didn't even know them. I don't even know why they were jealous. I'm nothing special; I'm just an average human being. I still don't understand. And I'm never going to tell you guys everything. So please just understand that. And I'm smart enough to not make you a grandfather so young. You and mom raised me better than that.

Our show is amazing! It has so much energy this year. It's just so astonishing. We are singing Color My World, Finding Wonderland, a mix of songs (I forget the official name of it), Addicted to Love, and Worth It. Guess who I have to dance with on our opener? Mike! And I got the solo on our ballad :) And for the past three competitions, we've gotten Grand Champion! And we all love our directors. They work so hard and they don't really ask for anything in return. We're planning a party for them at the end of the year. But they don't know anything about it so don't tell anyone.

I expect to hear as soon as you find out. And how are you going to be at graduation if you don't get home until afterwards? You do a lot right, you just forget stuff sometimes. It happens to everyone. But I think you're right. I don't recognize those names so I probably don't know them. But I'm excited to meet them when you get home.

You don't eat healthy according to the food standards, mister. So we're changing that once you get home.

Edward and I have gotten close lately. We both like the same music and books. He's so cute too. He even watched all my favorite movies with me. You know, the ones you make fun of me for liking. Mom really likes him. Edward is really respectful to her. He's a really good cook too. He made us mushroom ravioli. His family is wonderful too. His dad patched me really quickly when I fell at their house last weekend. His mom is so amazing. She's such a good cook. His siblings are really nice. I think Alice is determined to give me a new wardrobe by next week. And Rosalie is determined to make my truck go over sixty. I have to stop if I want to get this in the mail today.

Be safe. I love you.

Bella

Dear Bella,

Why is this the first time that I'm hearing about this Edward guy? What does he look like? What is his full name? What kind of grades does he get? What kind of car does he drive? What does he want to do with his life? Does he want to go to college? What does your mom think of him? Who does he hang out with? Does he have any kind of past with the law? Would I approve of him?

Don't say that you're not special, baby. Everyone is, especially you! You're beautiful, intelligent, and so full of life and so many other things that I just don't have enough time to write them. Everybody should be jealous of you. Don't let the petty girls get you down because you are worth so much more than them. Don't sell yourself short. You're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for. And I'm sure that even this Edward kid would agree with me on that.

And no how many times you tell me and your mom not to worry, we're still going to worry. It's our job as parents. So just accept it and move on. Okay?

Again, I can not wait to see your show. I know it will fabulous, as always. And why did they put you next to Mike? They do know that you guys fight like cats and dogs right? And congratulations! I'm sure that you rocked out at every show. I can't wait to hear how amazing you sound when I get home! And at that party, make sure that you bring some homemade food for them :) Everybody loves your food!

And don't worry about it. I would never, ever miss your graduation. Do you know how pissed I would be at myself if I missed one of the single most important days of your life? Your birth, high school graduation, college graduation, your wedding, and the birth of your kids (if you ever have any). I don't even want to know what I would do if I missed any of those. I hope I will never have to find out.

The guys are excited to meet you too :) Just don't believe any of their stories that they might tell you. They're a bunch of liars. And I'm pretty sure that I'm the parent here, not you. So I'm curious about what you are going to do to change my diet. I don't know Edward; therefore, technically, I'm not supposed to make judgments. I'm glad that you are making new friends. However, for all you know, they could all turn out to be mass murderers. So please, be careful! You are my life and I don't know what I do would if anything ever happened to you. I don't want to find out. Please be careful. I love you!

Love,

Your Daddy

Dear Daddy,

This is the first time that you are hearing about Edward because it wasn't anything serious before. It was just two friends hanging out. But now I really like him, Daddy. He's just so amazing. Edward is about 6 ft 2 inches tall. He has bronze hair and he's very muscular. He wants to become a music teacher, although he's also very interested in medicine. But that could be because he met me and I'm very clumsy. His dad has had to patch me up several times now. His brother Emmett loves to make fun of me because I'm clumsy. He loves to see me blush, he thinks it's hilarious. His name is Edward Anthony Cullen. He gets straight A's. He studies really hard and sometimes we even study together (Gasp!). He drives a sliver Volvo. Yes, he wants to go to college. Mom really likes him. He's very respectable and he has never done anything to make mom not like him. You can ask her for yourself. He hangs out with me, and his family. He also hangs out with Ben, Angela's boyfriend. He doesn't really like anybody else at school. They annoy him. And no, he doesn't have any history with the law. And yes, you would approve. He even got me playing baseball :)

And I wasn't saying that I wasn't special. Okay, maybe I was. But I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm not a standout. I'm not the next Tyra Banks or Angelina Jolie or Beethoven. I'm just Bella. And I'm okay with that. Those girls that spread those rumors about me; they aren't okay with who they are. Therefore, they make fun of other people to make them feel better about themselves. And I've realized that. I have no idea why they put me next to Mike! They know everything that has gone down between each other but they still put us by each other. But I think we've come to a truce. We're both seniors and we've matured a lot since everything went down. And we just kind of decided to put everything behind us. We're civil to each other but we'll never be close friends. And I'm okay with that.

As for the party we had for them, I made homemade cookies and brownies. And they ate everything! It was crazy! :) And don't be mad at yourself if you miss it. Everybody in Forks understands. They all support us. They come and check in on us and make sure that we have everything that we need. I love it here. I'm sure that every parent in Forks would be willing to let you borrow their video of my graduation if you missed it. They would do it in a heartbeat. But you will NEVER have to find out what you would do. Yeah, that's right daddy! I just got the date that you come home from mom! Hahaha! I just ruined your plan to surprise me at graduation! But why didn't you just tell me? I don't understand.

And I don't think the guys are liars, I think someone, not saying any names Daddy, just doesn't want to own up to what he did. And what I'm going to do to change your diet is for me to know and for you to find out :) The Cullen's aren't mass murderers. I promise you that if you were to meet them, you would that. But I'm always careful. You're not going to lose me anytime soon. Be safe.

I love you!

Bella

Dear Bella,

I didn't tell you because I had this amazing plan in my mind. I was going to keep telling you that I didn't know when I was going be home. Then on the day of your graduation, someone besides Renee was going to come and pick me up. Then I was going to surprise you at your graduation. I imagined that moment would be so sweet. I know you're probably mad. I would be too. But I just wanted that moment to be something that you would never forget. I was wrong not to tell you and I'm sorry.

And even if it wasn't anything serious before, I still would have liked to know. But Edward makes you happy so I'm not going to talk bad about him unless he hurts you. But from what you told me, he seems like a nice kid. He has ambitions, which I like. He can take care of you. And haha, you're so funny. And that better be all you guys are doing Missy. You must like this guy if you're willing to go play baseball with his family. Did you have fun? And I'm glad that you realized that. It's a huge step for you. You've matured a lot since I last saw you. It's a good thing! Don't ever doubt yourself. Promise me that, at the very least.

Do you know where Mike is going to college? Because no matter what happened between you two, you guys are good together, in a show choir way at least. You both really get in to it, so it's entertaining. Did you expect anything less? I already told you that your food is amazing! I don't even think there is an adjective out there that can describe how wonderful your cooking is! How many times must we tell you before you get that small fact inside your head? The people of Forks are amazing. They truly are generous, caring people. Did you know that they gather up stuff for a care package for soldiers and then they send them to AnySoldier? It really warms my heart to see generous souls like that because you don't find people like that really anymore. And to hear the soldiers who get stuff, especially from people that they don't even know, words can't even describe it. Some of the letters and stories that we get over here are heart breaking. Especially the soldiers that don't have family at home. Those are the people that gain the most over here. But they also lose the most when we go back home. So it's not just about sending love while soldiers are still over here, they need it back home too. Especially the ones that don't have loving and supportive families. Those are the ones that we lose. I'm sorry I just went rambling like that.

I will meet them sweetie when I get home. But until my suspicions are calmed, I will be telling you to stay alert and to be safe. So honey, be safe! Don't do anything dangerous I love you!

Love,

Your daddy

Dear Daddy,

I kind of understand why you didn't tell me. I'm not going to lie and say that I fully understand why you did what you did. I can imagine that moment you wanted to create. If I was being honest, it would have been fantastic. But I'm glad that I know. But just, don't keep stuff like that from me, please? I know that it wasn't serious before,

So I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't know if it was going to be anything to write about. I didn't want to jinx it either. But it did turn into something and I'm really happy that it did. Edward asked me out. It was really sweet :) Alice nearly made us deaf afterwards because she was squealing so loud. But that's just Alice :) Anyway, I don't think that Edward would ever hurt me. He's just not that type of person. Yes, we are just studying. And yeah, it was lots of fun. I don't think that I'll be able to watch baseball though. I can't promise that I will never doubt myself. But I can promise that I can try to never doubt myself.

I don't know where Mike is going to college. I don't even know if he's going to college. And I don't know if Mike and I will keep in touch. But I don't really care. And I don't know what I expected. But it was a nice feeling, knowing that people other than my family loves my food. They really are. I didn't even know that they sent care packages over there. Once you get home, we'll have to have a huge thank you party for everybody in Forks to thank them for everything that they have done for us. And I don't really what to say to your rambling. And how did they even find out about AnySoldier? I mean, unless you have family in the military, people just don't know about it. I can't believe that you be home in two weeks. I can't believe that I'll be graduating in a couple of weeks. It's going to be weird not going to school because it's all I have done for the past 12 years. And it's going to be weird not writing to you. Because that's really I have been doing lately. But I'll be happy because that means you'll be home! :)

I can't wait for you to be home. I don't even remember the last time you were home. With everything that is going to be changing soon, I feel like a new chapter of my life is going to be starting. It's so exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time! This will probably be the last letter that I write to you because you'll be home soon! :)

Be safe! I love you!

Bella

Dear Bella,

Everything is changing for you. It's okay to be nervous. This time of your life is exciting, so just slow down and just enjoys it! Don't worry about what's going to happen, just let it happen. I can't wait to see you. It's been to long since I last saw you and your mom. I can't wait to see you. And even if it wasn't serious, I still would have liked to know about it. He's your first boyfriend for goodness sakes! Ever since the day you were born, I was dreading the day you started dating. Ever since your mama called me that February night crying, scared that I was going to leave her when I found out that she was pregnant. Of course, I was terrified. I was 16 and I had a baby on the way. I had no idea what to expect or what I should do. That fateful night, when your mom called me telling me that she was in labor, everything changed. From that moment when I held you for the first time, my reason for living changed. I knew that I had to protect you, no matter what. I suddenly knew what I had to do. I married your mom; I finished high school and graduated, and then joined the military. I had to support you guys. When I was at Basic, I saw how guys are. In my head I planned out what I was going to say to any guy who even looked at you the wrong way. And know, I can't even threaten your first boyfriend. At least, not yet. I can assure you that I will be talking to him. And you never know, Edward could hurt you one day. I've hurt your mother unintentionally before.

I think that the thank you party for the people of Forks is a great idea. They really have done a lot for us and they deserve a proper thank you. I can trust you to plan that, right? I can't wait to see you and your mother. I'll send this as soon as I'm done with it and then I leave to come home in 10 days! I love you and I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Your Daddy

...

I'm so excited! My daddy is coming home today! I jumped out of bed, gathered up the clothes that I picked out the night before, and rushed to the shower. I quickly washed my hair and shaved, and finished up in the bathroom. My bathroom routine normally it takes around twenty minutes but it only took ten minutes today. I practically ran back to my room, only to trip on the edge of my desk.

"Fuck!" I said while grabbing my foot.

"Are you okay up there Bella?" my mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. I hit my foot on the edge of my desk," I said, placating her.

"Please be careful. I really don't want to take you to the hospital today," she yelled back upstairs. I rolled my eyes. She acted like I had time for a hospital visit today.

My ring tone, Drunk on You by Luke Bryan, rang, indicating a text. Edward, I thought, smiling.

E: U up?

B: Yes! I couldn't sleep any longer!

E: U nervous for today?

B: Nervous? Y would I be nervous? Im excited! And the question is whether you're nervous.

E: Idk, I just didn't know if you were nervous about seeing your father after all this time. And Im extremely nervous. Your father is practically licensed to kill!

B: nope, Im exited to see him. I havent seen him since January! And dont exaggerate. He only hurts the bad guys and as far as I know, ur not a bad guy

E: Im not exaggerating! I'm honestly terrified.

B: dont be. You'll be fine. I promise that he'll be on his best behavior

E: promise?

B: promise :) have to get ready to go, text yah later.

I sighed as I closed my phone. As much as I don't want to admit it, I was nervous. I don't know what my dad saw over there. And depending on what he saw, he could change. No matter what, he's going to change just because he was over there. No matter what, he's always going to be my dad. I just don't want to have to get to know a stranger, if that makes any sense. But I'm also excited because I haven't seen my dad in forever. That's a hyperbole but it feels like it's been forever since I've seen him. And I hate being away from him. I know that he chose to be in the Army, but I absolutely hate it. I hate that they make my daddy go away in another country and then I don't get to see him for a year or more. I know that the work that my daddy and his team do helps a lot of people, but sometimes a girl just needs her daddy!

"Bella, are you ready to go? We need to leave soon in order to be there in time to greet your father," my mom yelled up the stairs.

My dad and his team are arriving at Fort Lewis at noon. It takes a little over three hours to get to Fort Lewis from Forks. The clock read 8:37 AM. If we didn't leave soon then we would be late.

"I'm coming mom!" I called down to her. I grabbed my bag, put on my shoes, and grabbed a strawberry pop-tart before heading out to the car.

"Are you nervous about seeing your dad?" my mom asked me as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, we don't know what he saw over there," I said.

I just couldn't lie to my mom. She would see though it anyway. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

"I don't know what your father saw over there. But we will be the best support that your father has. Don't tip toe around him because he won't like that. My advice is to just treat him like you normally do. Now, how is Edward today?" my mom asked, officially changing the subject. I rolled my eyes. My mom loved talking about Edward.

"He's fine mom. You just saw everybody last night," I complained.

"Yes, I did. When are you and Edward going on a date?" she asked.

I stared at her. When did she care when I went out with Edward? She saw my look and smiled.

"With you and Edward out of the house, me and your father can have so much needed alone time," she said while winking at me.

Ew! I did not want to think about what my father and mother did in their alone time.

"That's gross, Mother," I complained.

"It's natural sweetie. And your father and I have a lot of time to catch up on," she told me.

"Again, EW mom! I don't need to hear about your sex life!" I complained again.

She just laughed. I put my headphones and turned on some music so I wouldn't have to listen to anymore about my parents sex life. I got out my phone and sent a text to Edward.

B: my mom is talking about her sex life

Several minutes later, my phone rang, indicating his reply.

E: gross!

B: I know. I refuse to talk to her now

E: how much longer do you have left? B: in the car? About 2 and half hours

E: good luck!

B: thanks. What are you up to?

E: teaching em to make pancakes

B: ...seriously? Do you not remember what happened when I tried to teach him how to make grilled cheese?

E: he's actually doing alright

B: seriously?

E: nevermind, I take that back. I'll text you when we get this cleaned up so it'll probably be awhile

B: have fun!

I closed my phone and sighed. This trip was going to take even longer now because I couldn't even text Edward now. And I won't talk to my mom, just in case she feels like sharing any other details about her sex life. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's Edward up to?" my mom asked, breaking my out of my thoughts.

"Well, he attempted to teach Emmett how to make pancakes. Now he is cleaning up whatever mess Emmett made. He said that he would text me when they were done, which might be a while," I explained.

She laughed slightly. "Emmett should just stay out of the kitchen all together. Take a nap sweetie. I'll wake you up when we're there," She promised. I didn't respond, I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

...

It seems like I had just fallen asleep when my mom was waking me up. "Honey, wake up. Your daddy is going to be here soon," she whispered. I jotted awake, causing me to hit my head on the ceiling of the car. My mom laughed before asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"Oh sweetie, you can't be mad at me for laughing because it was funny. Besides, you don't have time to be mad. We have to go and get in the area where the troops are going to come when they are here," she said matter of factly.

I got out of the car with the purple and pink bedazzled sign that Alice and I made for my daddy. After a bit of walking and trying to find the building, we finally found it. There were already a lot of families there, so my mom and I stood toward the back of the crowd.

We stood there, not talking, until the soldiers started streaming into the room. Automatically, people started crying, cheering, and clapping all at once. I can't even describe how I felt, seeing all those people who risked their lives for our country.

Once my daddy came into my sight, my eyes filled with tears. I blinked and my tears fell. I dropped my sign, ran to my daddy, and hugged him while wrapping my legs around his waist. The feeling that something was missing was suddenly gone because my daddy was here, hugging me.

"Daddy!" I cried.

He was crying too.

"Oh Bella, sweetie. I've missed you so much! I promise I'm never going to go away again!" he cried back

I don't know how long we stood there, crying, when I pulled away.

"Your cookies are at home, waiting for you. Let's go home."


End file.
